starwarsfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Grievous
|Capelli=Calvo (dopo l'incidente, precedentemente neri) |Occhi=Oro-giallastri |Cyber=Completamente cibernetico fatta eccezione per il cervello, alcuni organi vitali e metà della testa |Epoca=Era dell'Ascesa dell'Impero |Affiliazione=KaleeshLabyrinth of Evil Clan Bancario Intergalattico Confederazione dei Sistemi Indipendenti |Arma=Spade laser |Veicolo=''Invisible Hand'' |Maestri= |Apprendisti= }} Qymaen jai Sheelal, meglio noto con il nome di Grievous, fu il Comandante Supremo delle Armate Droidi della Confederazione dei Sistemi Indipendenti, per la maggior parte delle Guerre dei Cloni. In origine un Kaleesh, Sheelal era un generale del suo pianeta, Kalee, nella guerra che il suo popolo combatté contro gli Huk. In seguito fu trasformato in un cyborg dopo lo schianto di una navetta, e divenne una fusione tra la potente struttura robotica di un droide da guerra Krath e i suoi cervello, sistema nervoso, e organi sensoriali. I luccicanti occhi aurei con nere pupille da rettile e le orbite rosso sangue, erano le uniche parti visibili che ricordavano il suo passato di Kaleesh. Dopo essere stato reclutato da San Hill, divenne il capo dell’armata CSI. Conseguì il titolo di Comandante Supremo poco dopo l’inizio della guerra. Grievous portò la Confederazione alla vittoria sulla Repubblica in diverse battaglie, ordinò personalmente la morte di miliardi di esseri, seminò il terrore tra innumerevoli cittadini della galassia, e pianificò l’attacco a Coruscant. Grievous venne addestrato dallo stesso Darth Tyranus nel combattimento con la spada laser, arte in cui divenne estremamente abile. Uccise un gran numero di Jedi in duello, guadagnando la nomina di più famoso cacciatore di Jedi dopo Durge. Dopo tre lunghi anni di battaglie, Grievous fu ucciso da Obi-Wan Kenobi su Utapau, ponendo fine al suo regno di terrore. Tuttavia, anni dopo, uno scienziato utilizzò il suo corpo come base per un droide sperimentale, l’N-K Necrosis, distrutto quasi immediatamente dopo la sua creazione da un gruppo di piloti. Biografia Vita iniziale thumb|180px|left|Qymaen jai Sheelal e Ronderu lij Kummar combattono alcuni invasori Huk. Anche se in futuro sarebbe divenuto famoso per la sua grande infamia come cyborg Grievous, Qymaen jai Sheelal in origine era un Kaleesh. Questi erano rettili nativi di Kalee, un pianeta consumato dalla fame e dalla Guerra, che la giustizia della Repubblica non aveva mai raggiunto. Per generazioni, Kalee venne attaccato senza tregua da una specie insettoide tecnologicamente superiore, gli aggressivi Yam'rii ("Huk", o "anime d’insetto" per i Kaleesh), che volevano rendere schiavi i Kaleesh. Sheelal nacque su un mondo ancora devastato da quel brutale conflitto noto come Guerra degli Huk, così che fu inevitabile l’accrescersi dentro di lui dell’odio verso quella specie. Suo padre, cercando un modo per sfruttare al meglio la rabbia del figlio, gli insegnò a maneggiare il fucile slugthrower. Il giovane Sheelal si dimostrò un eccellente tiratore, con una particolare predisposizione a qualsiasi tipo di arma; all’età di otto anni era già un esperto cecchino, con più di quaranta Huk uccisi. A venti, ne aveva massacrati così tanti che la popolazione Kaleesh lo considerò un semidio. La compagna più prossima di Sheelal fu una guerriera e mercenaria Kaleesh, di nome Ronderu lij Kummar. Secondo la leggenda, la sua relazione con questa selvaggia ed abile spadaccina ebbe inizio con un sogno, in cui Sheelal vide un Kaleesh atto ad uccidere un mumuu nella giungla Kunbal, con due Lig sword. Pensando di essere il protagonista della visione indossò la sua maschera da caccia per andare ad ucciderne uno realmente ma, invece di trovare un muumuu, nella giungla trovò Kummar, e si rese conto che l’uccisore del sogno non era lui, bensì colei che gli stava di fronte celata dietro una maschera di karabbac, impugnando due Lig sword gemelle. La coppia, da allora, fu considerata la manifestazione vivente della criptica parabola Kaleesh Sheelal, o The Dreamer/The Dreamt One. 180px|thumb|Grievous durante la Guerra degli Huk. L’esatta natura della loro relazione è tuttora incerta. Alcuni sostengono che Kummar fosse la sorellastra perduta di Sheelal; altri invece la sua amante. Qualunque fosse la verità comunque, il loro legame, una volta forgiato, venne considerato assoluto e sacro. Kummar insegnò a Sheelal a maneggiare la spada, e in cambio egli la istruì nell’uso del Czerka Outland rifle. Entrambi celati da maschere, Kummar con il suo teschio di karabbac e Sheelal con il suo cranio di mumuu (ereditato dal padre morto combattendo gli Huk), i due guerrieri divennero leggenda, semidei gemelli, benedetti dai loro antenati. Insieme uccisero senza pietà gli invasori Huk in innumerevoli battaglie. Sfortunatamente, anche se insieme erano invincibili, non lo erano altrettanto se combattevano singolarmente. In uno scontro sulle spiagge di Kalee, i due erano separati. Kummar morì in modo violento contro le tenaglie spinose degli Huk, e il suo corpò sparì nelle profondità del Jenuwaa Sea. Sheelal, incapace persino di trarla fuori dalle acque, cadde preda della disperazione e di un’orribile e psicotica depressione. Inconsolabile, partì per un pericoloso viaggio attraverso l’oceano alla volta di Abesmi, un’isola monolito lontana dai continenti. Laggiù, pregò gli dei perché gli rendessero il corpo di Kummar dalla sua tomba d’acqua, in modo che potesse rivederla un’ultima volta. Ma gli dei rimasero silenziosi. Sheelal fece ciò che poté per alleviare il suo dolore. Finì per prendere dieci mogli dalle quali ebbe trenta figli, ma nessuno di loro, sposa o bambino che fosse, si dimostrò in grado di colmare il vuoto che la morte di Kummar aveva lasciato dentro di lui. Infine, si rese conto che il suo detsino era rimpiangerla per tutta la vita. Con questa prospettiva, Qymaen jai Sheelal mise da parte la sua vecchia identità, e adottò un nome più appropriato ad un essere destinato a soffrire per sempre, e, cosa ancora più terribile, che non intendeva farlo da solo. Sarebbe diventato il Generale Grievous, infranto come il suo cuore, per il resto della sua vita. Al servizio di San Hill thumb|left|130px|Grievous dopo l’"incidente" della navetta. Radunata un’elite di egualmente sanguinari Kaleesh, gli Izvoshra, Grievous divenne un perverso signore della guerra e si diede da fare per costringere gli Huk a lasciare Kalee. Il suo rancore, però, non finiva soltanto con quel trionfo, perciò li spinse ancora più lontano, invadendo i loro mondi colonia. I suoi perversi attacchi e la distruzione di interi pianeti Huk assicurarono la vittoria ai Kaleesh—almeno finché gli Huk non chiesero inaspettatamente aiuto alla Repubblica. I Cavelieri Jedi furono incaricati di fermare la guerra schierati con gli Huk, così che pesanti ammende ed embarghi caddero sui Kaleesh. Kalee finì in povertà, e centinaia di migliaia di abitanti morirono di fame. L’arrivo di San Hill, Presidente del Clan Bancario InterGalattico, diede un’opportunità a Grievous. Hill notò che questi sarebbe potuto diventare un efficiente "agente di riscossione", e in cambio dei suoi servigi, il Clan Bancario avrebbe assunto il massiccio debito di Kalee, aiutando il suo popolo a superare gli effetti dell’embargo. Grievous provò disgusto all’idea di apparire come strumento di una megacorporazione senza scrupoli, ma capì che l’accordo avrebbe significato molto per il suo popolo e, inoltre, c’era qualcosa in quell’innato guerriero per cui aveva bisogno di combattere—se non gli Huk, allora qualcun’altro, in qualsiasi luogo. Alla fine accettò, prendendo il comando dell’armata droide privata del Clan. Il CBIG mantenne la sua promessa, alleviando il problema di Kalee e resuscitando la sua attività commerciale. In cambio, Grievous divenne un rinforzo estremamente efficace. Fu grazie a lui infatti che il Clan riscosse aggressivamente i crediti arretrati da Ord Mantell, e si impadronì della Phlut Design Systems quando questa fallì. Grievous però capì di aver perso le comodità della sua vecchia vita; voleva la sua vecchia elite, gli Izvoshra, ma a parte lui, il Clan Bancario non intendeva assumere altri Kaleesh. Avrebbe avuto a che fare con dei droidi, ma, non avendo fiducia nei droidi da battaglia del CBIG, richiese dei modelli più intelligenti per fare le veci della sua elite. Con il permesso di Dooku, Hill consentì ed iniziò la produzione delle Gran Guardie IG-100. Grievous inizialmente fu disgustato da tali droidi poiché erano completamente privi di intelligenza. Poco dopo chiese che venissero riprogrammati perché fossero in grado di osservarlo in combattimento, e di imparare a combattere come facevano i suoi vecchi compagni contro gli Huk diversi anni prima.The Story of General Grievous: Lord of War Lo schianto del Martyr thumb|230px|San Hill e Grievous ferito. Poco tempo dopo, tuttavia, Grievous apprese che gli Huk avevano vandalizzato i sacri cimiteri Kaleesh sui pianeti colonia, e che la Repubblica non era intervenuta. Queste notizie risvegliarono il suo desiderio di agire direttamente in difesa del suo popolo, perciò rinunciò al contratto con il Clan Bancario e ritornò a Kalee per vendicare il sacrilegio. San Hill era ben lungi dall’esserne compiaciuto. Considerò persino l’idea di far assassinare Grievous, ma temeva la vendetta del Kaleesh, nel caso fosse sopravvissuto. Così, Hill complottò con Poggle il Minore, l’Arciduca di Geonosis, e con i loro comuni alleati, Darth Sidious e il Conte Dooku, per costringere Grievous alla servitù permanente.The Eyes of Revolution Su Kalee, Grievous e gli Izvoshra si imbarcarono sulla sua navetta da truppa, il Martyr. Intendevano riprendere la Guerra degli Huk, e ignoravano che Dooku, Hill, e Poggle avevano installato una bomba a ioni a bordo, e in più sabotato l’abitacolo per abilitare l’espulsione con un telecomando a distanza. L’esplosione che ne risultò mandò il Martyr ad ammarare nel Jenuwaa Sea. Il telecomando di Dooku espulse Grievous dal relitto all’ultimo momento, mentre tutti gli Izvoshra morirono nell’incidente. Il suo corpo, sanguinante e sotto shock, venne tratto fuori dall’acqua, e Dooku lo investì con una scarica di Fulmini di Forza per impedirgli di soccombere ad un arresto cardiaco, durante il viaggio verso Geonosis.Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide Fu allora che Dooku iniziò a convincere a Grievous che i Jedi stessi erano responsabili dell’attentato. A quel punto, le Gran Guardie lo caricarono su una navetta, dove alcuni droidi medici FX lavorarono per stabilizzare le sue condizioni durante il viaggio. Dooku, nel frattempo, volò sul suo pianeta natale, Serenno, per recuperare un’altra importante componente del suo piano.The Eyes of Revolution La trasformazione thumb|left|Spaccato della testa di Grievous. Grievous aveva subito ferite quasi letali e, quel corpo sopravvissuto a tante battaglie, era ormai inservibile—o almeno così era stato detto. Le prove indicavano l’evidenza di un complotto della Repubblica. In realtà, Grievous ancora una volta diede prova della sua resistenza, e altre ferite dovettero essergli inflitte dopo l’incidente, per rendere il suo corpo inutilizzabile. San Hill ripeté la sua proposta di incarico, promettendo che avrebbe rimpiazzato il suo corpo distrutto. Desiderando vendicarsi della Repubblica e degli Huk acettò, a condizione che la sua memoria non venisse alterata. Una tepida promessa nel migliore dei casi, dato che le bugie di Dooku dissero a Grievous che in realtà era già distrutta. Dooku raccolse il sangue dal corpo congelato del Maestro Jedi Sifo-Dyas, per mantenere Grievous in vita durante il viaggio verso Geonosis. Laggiù, Poggle il Minore e gli scienziati Geonosiani impiantarono il suo cervello e i suoi occhi in un corpo in lega di duranio, derivato da un droide da guerra Krath, completo di gambe robotiche LX-44. I suoi organi vitali vennero racchiusi in un sacco intestinale di pelle sintetica in grado di sopportare il vuoto. I Geonosiani inoltre alterarono il cervello di Grievous contro la sua volontà, sia per asportare i ricordi disturbanti (rafforzando nel contempo i centri della rabbia) che per aumentare il suo equilibrio, permettendogli di utilizzare al meglio la sua ritrovata agilità. Inoltre, nei suoi occhi furono inseriti impianti cibernetici per affinare la sua vista e per proteggerli dal vuoto dello spazio spazio. Anche se il sangue ricco di midi-chlorian di Sifo-Dyas aveva giocato un ruolo critico nel mantenerlo in vita, Grievous vide come un fallimento personale il fatto che la trasfusione non gli abbia dato una certa sensibilità alla Forza. Per San Hill e i suoi alleati, comunque, l’esperimento fu un successo fenomenale. Qymaen jai Sheelal era diventato il Generale Grievous, nella forma e nello spirito. Gli stessi droidi e le stesse tecniche utilizzate per ricostruire Grievous, sarebbero tornate utili in seguito per trasformare Anakin Skywalker in Darth Fener. Il progetto del cyborg era stato finanziato da San Hill per creare un capo militare che potesse contrastare la crescente influenza politica del Conte Dooku nel movimento separatista. Tuttavia presentò il Generale Grievous ricostruito come un eccentrico regalo per Dooku. Anche se colpito dalla sua apparizione, Dooku ne fu compiaciuto e gli concesse il titolo di "Comandante Supremo delle Armate Droidi", pensando di usarlo nei suoi sforzi per conquistare la Repubblica. Inoltre gli donò la prima spada laser, l’arma di Sifo-Dyas. Grievous era digustato dal suo nuovo corpo droide, e prese la nomina a Comandante Supremo delle Armate Droidi come un insulto. Fece a pezzi le Gran Guardie in segno di sfida, esclamando che non era come loro. In seguito si ribellò ancora poiché intendeva ostentare la sua appartenenza ai Kaleesh, adornando se stesso e le sue Gran Guardie con maschere e mantelli, molto somiglianti a quelli che si trovavano tra il suo popolo. Grievous, tuttavia, avrebbe poi portato un grande rispetto per Dooku e Sidious, considerandoli gli unici capi “necessari” della Confederazione. thumb|250px|right|Grievous fa a pezzi le su Gran Guardie in segno di sfida. Grievous nutriva un grande odio per il Viceré della Federazione dei Mercanti Nute Gunray, tollerandolo solo perché di vitale importanza per il successo della Confederazione. Gunray era arrogante e codardo, e dubitava della capacità di comandare del Generale. Egli aveva trattato Grievous come un tipico droide privo di intelligenza, anche dopo che gli fu detto che non era il caso. Un po’ di tempo dopo la sua trasformazione, Grievous apprese che le Jedi Oscure Kaa e Lii avevano rubato la sua collezione di spade laser Sith. Venuto a conoscenza della loro destinazione, Grievous volò con la sua nave privata sull’acido pianeta di Dica. Dopo essere atterrato, Grievous localizzò le Jedi Oscure e affrontò una delle due gemelle. Quando le ordinò di rivelare il suo nome, apparve la sorella, che lo attaccò. Combattendo insieme, le gemelle riuscirono a tagliare una parte della maschera di Grievous, e a prendere il sopravvento. Tuttavia Grievous rimase fiducioso nelle proprie capacità, e riuscì a far cadere le spade delle gemelle dalle loro mani. Con sua grande rabbia, le armi caddero in un lago acido. Disarmate e sopraffatte, le sorelle si ritirarono velocemente. Con la collezione di spade laser distrutta, Grievous decise che l’avrebbe ricominciata, giurando che da allora avrebbe collezionato spade laser Jedi.Dark Jedi Le Guerre dei Cloni L’inizio della guerra Grievous venne lasciato libero per la prima volta nelle cataombe Geonosiane, durante la Battaglia di Geonosis, dove protesse il Consiglio Separatista dai Jedi e dai battaglioni di cloni; non lasciò nessuno in vita a testimoniare la sua esistenza. Dooku, impressionato dalla sua performance su Geonosis, lo addestrò nel combattimento con la spada laser, arte che Grievous apprese rapidamente. Imparando tutte e sette le arti di combattimento Jedi—inclusi i raramente osservabili Makashi e Juyo—Grievous superò velocemente tutti gli altri apprendisti di Dooku in termini di duello. Nonostante le sue evidenti abilità e il tempo e le risorse spese per la sua creazione, Dooku lo considerava ancora in secondo piano rispetto al generale Chiss Sev'rance Tann. Fu solo dopo la morte di questi, un mese dopo Geonosis, che Grievous iniziò ad essere veramente in suo favore.Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns La rivelazione del generale thumb|175px|left|Grievous si rivela ai Jedi su Hypori. La prima apparizione pubblica di Grievous contro la Repubblica fu durante la Battaglia di Hypori, nella quale le sue strategie portarono all’obliterazione di un’intera squadra operativa repubblicana. Grievous procedette a sconfiggere un gruppo di sette Cavalieri Jedi, inclusi i membri del Consiglio Ki-Adi-Mundi e Shaak Ti. Essi, insieme ad Aayla Secura,K'Kruhk e ad una squadra di salvataggio composta dal Capitano ARC Fordo e altri Commando da Ricognizione Avanzata, mandata su Hypori da Obi-Wan Kenobi, furono gli unici sopravvissuti alla battaglia. La squadra di soccorso riuscì a tenere a bada Grievous con grande difficoltà, così che i Jedi potessero fuggire. Se i cloni non fossero arrivati, i Jedi reduci sarebbero probabilmente rimasti uccisi.Star Wars: Clone Wars Sei mesi dopo la Battaglia di Geonosis, il Conte Dooku testò le abilità del Generale schierandolo contro Asajj Ventress e Durge, a bordo della sua Stazione Spaziale Trenchant. Grievous umiliò entrambi i comandanti Separatisti, dando prova al Conte Dooku di essere degno della posizione di Comandante Supremo delle Armate Droidi.Rogue's Gallery L’abilità del Generale nel combattere i Jedi avrebbe sollecitato i Notiziari dell’HoloNet a soprannominarlo "L’Uccisore di Cavalieri". Come Comandante Supremo, Grievous normalmente viaggiava con un gruppo di guardie del corpo droidi note come Gran Guardie IG-100, armate di pericolose elettrostaffe costruite in lega phrik, invulnerabili alle spade laser. Vittorioso su ogni fronte Mesi dopo, Grievous diede il via all’Operazione Lancia di Durge, una grande campagna separatista il cui obiettivo era la conquista dei Mondi del Nucleo. Centinaia di pianeti lungo la Spina di Commercio Corelliana caddero sotto le sue forze, incluso il pianeta più importante, Duro il cui capo Hoolidan Keggle fu costretto alla resa dallo stesso Grievous, in una trasmissione intergalattica dell’HoloNet. Il cyborg fu inoltre responsabile del bombardamento orbitale da parte della flotta stellare CSI sotto il comando della sua nave madre, l’''Invisible Hand, che portò alla frammentazione della crosta e, presumibilmente, alla morte di gran parte della popolazione di Hubmarine, uno dei pianeti fondatori della Repubblica Galattica.Revenge of the Sith: Incredible Cross-Sections'' Inoltre liberò il morbo della Peste Cerebrale Loedorvian nel Settore di Weemell, in cui distrusse gli eserciti della Repubblica e quasi tutti gli umani. A causa di questi atti di gratuita distruzione, Grievous divenne un’incarnazione del terrore agli occhi dei cittadini della Repubblica dato che, inoltre, vinceva battaglia dopo battaglia. Per tre anni, portò la CSI a diverse vittorie, tra cui quella sulla Stazione Banvhar, su Togoria e su Vandos. Tuttavia, ne perse diverse. In una di queste, fallì il tentativo di distruggere le miniere di Viidaav.Heroes on Both Sides Nella Battaglia di Nadiem, Grievous subì un’altra sconfitta. La sua armata droide stava tentando di invadere la città di Nadiem e di impedire la fuga dei cittadini. La Jedi Barriss Offee sconfisse i droidi fingendo di essere morta e facendo detonare alcuni esplosivi che frantumarono le pareti del canyon, le quali precipitarono sui droidi. Un blocco orbitale ordinato da Saesee Tiin impedì ad addizionali rinforzi CSI di raggiungere il pianeta. Grievous fu costretto a fuggire sul suo caccia, ferendo gravemente B'dard Tone e uccidendo il suo Padawan prima di saltare nell’iperspazio."Hide in Plain Sight" 200px|right|thumb|Grievous sconfigge facilmente Soon Bayts. Nel 20 BBY, Grievous diede del filo da torcere alle forze della Repubblica su Vandos rapendo l’Ambasciatore Quiyyen. I Cavalieri Jedi inviati per soccorrerlo, T'chooka D'oon e Jmmaar rimasero uccisi nell’assalto, ma la Repubblica risultò ugualmente vittoriosa nel garantire la sicurezza di Quiyyen. Il Padawan di T'chooka, Flynn Kybo, si infuriò per la morte del maestro e, desideroso di vendetta, riunì un gruppo di Jedi, inclusi B'dard Tone e Codi Ty, per vendicarsi di Grievous, cosa che il Gran Consiglio Jedi disapprovava. Mentre lo cercavano, Grievous si impossessò di una nave Mon Calamari e uccise il Maestro Jedi Quarmall nonché diversi dei suoi youngling, ma si prese anche alcuni ostaggi. Intendeva trasformarli in esseri ibridi con un esoscheletro droide simile al suo. Dopo che Grievous ebbe conquistato Gentes, diversi droidi sonda inviati dalla squadra Jedi comandata da Kybo, lo localizzarono su Belsus. I Jedi erano determinati a salvare i youngling e i Padawan che deteneva come ostaggi, avendo saputo di loro con l’aiuto dello slicer Rini. Le sonde lo attaccarono, ma il cyborg non ebbe difficoltà a distruggerle quindi non portarono a termine nulla, se non l’accrescersi dell’interesse, da parte dei Jedi, verso la cattura del Generale. Con l’aiuto di un Ugnaught i Padawan fuggirono, ma Grievous si avventò sul loro percorso. Li affrontò, ma in quel momento arrivarono i Jedi. Mentre Codi li portava al sicuro, Grievous combatté B'dard e Flynn, uccidendoli entrambi prima che Kybo lacerasse una conduttura del gas, provocando una grande esplosione.Star Wars: General Grievous Sette mesi dopo, su Boz Pity, Grievous combatté contro il Masetro Jedi Soon Bayts. Coltolo di sorpresa, gli schiacciò la testa tra gli artigli prima che potesse estrarre la sua spada laser. Quindi si impossessò dell’arma e la utilizzò per combattere i cloni soldato. Sbalordita, il membro del Consiglio Jedi Adi Galia duellò con Grievous. Tuttavia anche lei non era avversario per il Generale cyborg. Grievous utilizzò le sue quattro braccia per coglierla in contropiede, e le trapassò il petto con due spade laser. Mace Windu arrivò in quel momento, e grazie alla Forza schiantò uno STAP su di lui. Grievous perse i sensi e venne poi tratto in salvo dalle sue guardie del corpo.Star Wars: Obsession Nel corso della Seconda Battaglia di Xagobah, Grievous affrontò il giovane cacciatore di taglie Boba Fett che era alla sua prima missione. Dopo che la Repubblica ebbe attaccato la fortezza di Wat Tambor, Fett aveva approfittato del caos per tentare di riscuotere una taglia posta sulla testa di Tambor da Jabba the Hutt. Si infiltrò nella cittadella e assalì il leader della Tecno Unione, che rispose al fuoco e chiese aiuto a Grievous. Il Generale lasciò il campo di battaglia ed entrò nella stanza privata di Tambor dove attaccò Fett, nonostante il giovane clone fingesse di essere Durge con una copertura olografica. Grievous sconfisse facilmente il ragazzo e quasi lo uccise. Fett sopravvisse solo perché si finse morto. Il Generale a quel punto, insieme a Tambor e ad Asajj Ventress, si ritirò dal pianeta prima che le truppe della Repubblica irrompessero nella cittadella.Boba Fett: A New Threat 250px|left|thumb|Grievous affronta Shaak Ti. L’odio di Grievous verso Nute Gunray si intensificò in seguito a diversi avvenimenti. Dapprima, il Viceré insisté per tornare su Cato Neimoidia per recuperare alcuni dei suoi valori, consentendo involontariamente alle forze della Repubblica di precederlo ed aspettarlo in un punto di ritrovo. Grievous fu costretto ad uccidere i cloni pilota che inseguivano la nave Neimoidiana per salvare Gunray, anche se avrebbe preferito lasciarlo catturare. In seguito, Gunray dimenticò la sua meccano-sedia su Cato Neimodia, permettendo alla Repubblica di visualizzare le comunicazioni di Darth Sidious, e quindi di apprendere che Grievous intendeva catturare Belderone. Grievous condusse la flotta della Confederazione nel bel mezzo un agguato teso da un gruppo di navi da Guerra repubblicane, per poi fuggire. Anche se uccise 27 Jedi nella battaglia che ne seguì, Grievous era furioso con chi aveva permesso alla Repubblica di prevenire l’attacco, e sospettava che la colpa fosse di Gunray. Grievous lo affrontò, ed egli rivelò che la Repubblica doveva aver rinvenuto la sua meccano-sedia, dopo che l’aveva scordata su Cato Neimoidia per errore. Grievous lo minacciò, ma si trattenne dal colpirlo. Fine del gioco Dopo aver appreso che i Jedi erano sulle sue tracce, in parte a causa delle registrazioni rinvenute nella meccano-sediadi Nute Gunray, Darth Sidious, che in realtà era il Cancelliere Palpatine, affidò a Grievous una missione speciale: invadere Coruscant e rapire il Cancelliere. Grievous condusse la sua nave ammiraglia, l’''Invisible Hand'', e il resto della flotta stellare CSI in un massiccio attacco contro la capitale della Repubblica utilizzando le iperlinee segrete fornite da Sidious. Nel corso della battaglia, Grievous ordinò l’applicazione di tattiche diversive, come l’impiego di squadroni suicidi di droidi Avvoltoi per provocare caos nella città e terrorizzarne gli abitanti. Mentre una grande bataglia infuriava tra le forze della Repubblica e quelle della Confederazione, Grievous guidò un assalto al 500 Republica seguendo il piano fornito da Darth Sidious. I Jedi, sotto il comando di Shaak Ti, accompagnarono Palpatine a bordo di un treno a sospensione magnetica alla volta di un bunker segreto; tuttavia, Grievous e le sue Gran Guardie raggiunsero e combatterono contro i Jedi Mace Windu e Kit Fisto sul tetto del treno. Il duello finì quando il cyborg venne spinto giù dal convoglio. Tuttavia, fu salvato, all'insaputa dei Jedi, da una cannoniera LAAT/i dirottata. A quel punto raggiunse il bunker, scortato da sei Gran Guardie, e vi accesse utilizzando i codici forniti da Darth Sidious. Tracciando un sanguinoso cammino di distruzione attraverso il bunker, raggiunse il Cancelliere. Uccise rapidamente quattro dei protettori Jedi di Palpatine (Roron Corobb, Foul Moudama, Roth-Del Masona, e B'ink Utrila) così come un grande numero di cloni soldato, prima di rapire il Cancelliere. A quel punto duellò con Shaak Ti e la risparmiò perché informasse i Jedi che il Cancelliere era stato rapito. 250px|thumb|Il petto di Grievous viene schiacciato da Mace Windu. Mentre Grievous fuggiva, il Maestro Jedi Mace Windu utilizzò la Forza per schiacciare le placche che ricoprivano il suo sacco intestinale, ferendolo ai polmoni ed aggravando i suoi già affannosi ed irritanti problemi di tosse; come risultato, la sua parte organica non riuscì a trattenere bene i suoi impianti cibernetici. Questo colpo paralizzante ferì Grievous per il resto della sua vita—che comunque non sarebbe durata ancora a lungo. Anakin Skywalker e Obi-Wan Kenobi, freschi di una vittoria su Tythe, appresero ciò che era accaduto e tornarono a Coruscant per liberare Palpatine. I Jedi raggiunsero l’''Invisible Hand'' dopo essere passati attraverso la grande battaglia orbitale, uccisero Darth Tyranus e fuggirono con il Cancelliere Supremo; ma la missione di soccorso era in realtà un’elaborata trappola. I due Jedi poco dopo rimasero intrappolati in uno scudo passante, e circondati da droidi che li scortarono davanti a Grievous, sul ponte di comando. Grievous provò un piacere maligno, ma i Jedi si liberarono dalle manette, mentre R2-D2 forniva un diversivo, e sconfissero le Gran Guardie. Il cyborg allora fracassò la finestra fontale dell’incrociatore, per fuggire dalla nave ormai quasi distrutta e uccidere i due Jedi. Obi-Wan, Anakin, e il Cancelliere riuscirono a restare nella cabina, ma Grievous venne risuchiato all'esterno. Protetto dall’esposizione al vuoto, il Generale poteva sopravvivere nello spazio. thumb|left|230px|Grievous sul ponte dell’''Invisible Hand''. Grievous utilizzò un cavo uncinato installato nel suo braccio per agganciarsi allo scafo della nave, ed entrò in uno dei gusci di salvataggio, che venne poi raccolto da una [[Nave da battagli classe Lucrehulk|nave da battaglia Lucrehulk]]. Resisi conto di aver fallito la missione, il Generale e la sua flotta si ritirarono. Grievous salì a bordo della sua [[Sheathipede-class transport shuttle|navetta Sheathipede]] e si diresse sul pianeta Utapau nei Territori dell’Orlo Esterno, dove si nascondeva il consiglio Separatista. Con la perdita del Conte Dooku, Grievous divenne il capo dei Separatisti. Per ordine del maestro di Dooku, Darth Sidious, inviò il consiglio sul pianeta Mustafar. Egli rimase su Utapau aspettando l’arrivo di Obi-Wan Kenobi, del quale era stato avvisato da Sidious. Anche se Nute Gunray e gli altri membri del consiglio dubitavano della capacità di Grievous nel comandare, eseguirono i suoi ordini, partendo pochi attimi prima che Kenobi arrivasse. La morte di Grievous thumb|220px|Il Generale Grievous fronteggia Obi-Wan Kenobi su Utapau, in quello che sarebbe stato il suo ultimo duello. Dopo che la Repubblica ebbe scoperto che Grievous si nascondeva su Utapau, il Generale Kenobi venne incaricato di ucciderlo. Ancora debole e ferito dallo scontro con Windu, rivelò immediatamente le sue quattro braccia—che di solito manteneva segrete—e lo attaccò a tutta forza. La sua incapacità di penetrare la difesa Soresu di Kenobi resero inutili i suoi attacchi. Il Jedi ne trasse vantaggio e, variando l’angolo delle sue parate, tagliò i polsi di Grievous. Questi perse due delle sue mani a causa di Kenobi appena prima che arrivasse il Clone Maresciallo Comandante Cody con il 212° Battaglione, che assaltò l’armata droide. La battaglia tra droidi e cloni scoppiò in tutta Pau City. Grievous fuggì sulla sua motoruota, probabilmente perché non intendeva proseguire il duello, sorpreso ed irritato dall’abilità di Obi-Wan nel combattere e nel prendere il vantaggio in uno scontro diretto. Inseguito dal Jedi a cavallo di un varactyl di nome Boga, dopo un lungo inseguimento durante il quale il duello continuò, venne raggiunto sulla sua baia d’attracco privata celata in un piccolo pozzo. Siccome combatterono corpo a corpo, Grievous si dimostrò migliore dell’avversario, utilizzando il suo corpo meccanico e la sua forza superiore. Tuttavia Kenobi riuscì ad aprire le placche che ricoprivano il petto di Grievous, rivelando il sacco intestinale sintetico che conteneva i suoi organi rimasti. Dopo un breve combattimento, Grievous lanciò Kenobi giù dalla piattaforma, ma il Jedi riuscì ad aggrapparsi al bordo. thumb|180px|left|Gli organi interni di Grievous in fiamme, dopo essere stati colpiti da Kenobi. Grievous, privato della maggior parte del suo arsenale, raccolse la sua elettrostaffa e attaccò Kenobi, brandendola per dargli il colpo di grazia. Ma prima che potesse fare ciò, Kenobi si appellò alla Forza per attirare il fulminatore nella sua mano libera. Sparò cinque colpi tra le placche del petto di Grievous colpendolo nel sacco intestinale. L’olio che preservava i suoi organi interni andò in fiamme, incenerendo i suoi organi rimasti e distruggendolo dall’interno. Il suo corpo meccanico cadde sulla piattaforma, senza più alcuna materia organica da mantenere in vita. Il Generale Grievous, nonostante avesse sconfitto diversi Jedi in una volta, venne distrutto da un solo nemico—Obi-Wan Kenobi. Una parziale rinascita thumb|170px|L’N-K Necrosis. Dopo la Dichiarazione di un Nuovo Ordine, i cloni soldato recuperarono il corpo di Grievous e lo trasportarono, a bordo di un caccia locale, in uno dei magazzini segreti dell’Imperatore Palpatine su Utapau. Là non gli restò che accumulare polvere per anni, fino a che l’esperto di cibernetica Nycolai Kinesworthy non utilizzò il corpo del più grande generale della Confederazione nel Progetto N-K, per creare il più tecnologicamente avanzato droide N-K Necrosis.Star Wars Galaxies Questo droide da guerra ebbe una breve vita all’interno delle Myyydril Caverns su Kashyyyk, prima di venire distrutto da un anonimo gruppo di piloti. Essi saccheggiarono i resti del droide, impossessandosi del suo arsenale e di tutto ciò che ritennero prezioso. La sua maschera finì sul Mercato Invisibile, dove sarebbe stata acquistata per le sue proprietà artistiche da un importante ufficiale imperiale—che si suppone non fosse nientemeno che il Grand’Ammiraglio Thrawn. Lascito A partire dall’era della Nuova Repubblica, Grievous entrò nel pantheon religioso della sua specie, e venne adorato come una divinità su Kalee. Personalità e caratteristiche thumb|left|Grievous inginocchiato di fronte a un sant'uomo Kaleesh. Grievous era un individuo freddo e senza scrupoli. Anche come signore della guerra Kaleesh, non mostrava alcuna pietà quando combatteva gli Huk, nemici dei Kaleesh, che assaltavano il suo pianeta. Combatté con coraggio, respingendoli senza mai provare rimorso. Quando i Jedi intervennero Grievous sviluppò un grande odio verso di loro e verso la Repubblica. Dopo l’incidente della sua navetta era amareggiato e si sentiva ingannato, essendo stato privato di una morte da guerriero. Quando gli fu offerto di diventare un cyborg, Grievous accettò, siccome si era accorto che la sua parte organica era troppo debole per sopravvivere da sola. Anche se non ne era al corrente, la sua rabbia e il suo odio vennero incrementati dagli scienziati Geonosiani, cosa che ne fece un nemico terrificante. Sul campo di battaglia, Grievous fu un eccellente comandante ed un ingegnoso stratega, e combatté a tutta forza per far crollare la Repubblica. Tuttavia, nonostante queste sue caratteristiche, o forse proprio a causa loro, era arrogante. La sua superbia infine lo portò alla morte per mano di Obi-Wan Kenobi. Alcuni dicevano che Grievous era anche un codardo, siccome di frequente fuggiva quando perdeva una battaglia. Tuttavia, anche se Grievous era brutale e spietato, non era senza cuore e più di una volta mostrò empatia. Gli era caro il suo popolo, e specialmente Ronderu lij Kummar. I due erano molto legati e dopo la sua morte Grievous cadde in depressione. Prese il nome di Grievous, abbandonando il suo vecchio appellativo di Qymaen jai Sheelal, e lasciandosi alle spalle qualunque forma di empatia per chiunque. Talenti e abilità Grievous era un condottiero freddo e calcolatore, un brillante stratega e un potente guerriero. Era famoso come uno dei più grandi cacciatore di Jedi e come collezionista delle spade laser di coloro che sconfiggeva, armi che utilizzava in battaglia contro i suoi nemici. left|250px|thumb|Grievous combatte contro Aayla Secura, Ki-Adi-Mundi, K'Kruhk, e Tarr Seirr. Grievous cacciava i Jedi per sport e conservava le spade delle sue quattro vittime più potenti nelle tasche del suo mantello, come trofeo per ostentare la propria superiorità. Imparò da Dooku tutte e sette le forme principali di combattimento con la spada laser e sviluppò uno stile proprio, non ortodosso, che prevedeva la creazione di giochi di luce e potenti mosse involte a sopraffare i suoi nemici. Tuttavia, la sua mancanza di finezza frustrava Dooku. I suoi mioglioramenti meccanici gli diedero un margine di vantaggio nel combattimento corpo a corpo, consentendogli di avere la meglio contro diversi Jedi in una volta. Nonostante ciò, dopo lo scontro con Mace Windu, le sue capacità andarono in calando, forse a causa della perdita di fiducia in se stesso o dei danni agli impianti cibernetici. Grievous uccise dozzine di Jedi, da Padawan a Maestri, tra cui Roron Corobb, Adi Gallia, Foul Moudama, e Pablo-Jill, e collezionava le spade laser di coloro che sconfiggeva. A parte i Jedi sconfitti, era noto che la collezione di Grievous includeva alcune spade appartenute ad almeno tre esseri che non aveva ucciso personalmente — K'Kruhk, Sifo-Dyas, e Darth ZannahThe Story of General Grievous: Lord of War. Entrambe le braccia di Grievous, dotate di mani a sei dita, potevano sdoppiarsi dandogli la possibilità di usare quattro arti, ciascuno armato di spada laser. Capace di ruotare le sue membra in una vorticosa tempesta di mortale e lacerante luce a cui pochi potevano opporsi, era anche in grado di ruotare continuamente il busto e i polsi in un’evoluzione a 360 gradi a velocità estremamente elevate, diventando una vera e propria sega circolare laser. In aggiunta, Grievous aveva un sistema di sostentamento a repulsione installato nelle gambe, che permetteva ai suoi piedi di essere prensili come mani. Questo gli avrebbe consentito di impugnare sei spade laser contemporaneamente, anche se non è mai stato documentato che l’abbia fatto. In genere, Grievous affrontava solo coloro che riteneva degni, preferendo lasciare alle sue guardie del corpo droidi armate di elettrostaffe, la maggior parte dei combattimenti. Tuttavia a volte, se la situazione lo richiedeva, combatté anche i nemici "indegni". Tattiche e strategie di battaglia thumb|180px|right|Grievous con tutte e quattro le braccia spiegate. Grievous fu un abile stratega e un brutale nemico. Utilizzava tattiche di battaglia caotiche le quali apparivano casuali, ma che in realtà erano attentamente calcolate proprio per favorire tali equivoci. Grievous prese diversi ostaggi tra i civili nel corso delle sue battaglie, costringendo i suoi nemici a scegliere tra vincere o salvare vite, una tattica a lungo applicata dai Sith. Tuttavia, era arrogante e a volte sottovalutava i suoi nemici, o veniva deluo dalle sue stesse truppe. A causa di questi fattori subì numerose e sorprendenti perdite. Grievous inoltre aveva un vantaggio nel fatto che poteva controllare le sue armate droidi usando direttamente le due antenne incorporate nella testa, le quali gli conferivano un controllo eccellente. Dietro le quinte Sviluppo e design thumb|210px|left|Grievous in azione su [[Utapau.]] Il personaggio di Grievous è stato sviluppato per La Vendetta dei Sith come un nuovo e potente nemico schierato con la Confederazione. Le istruzioni iniziali che il regista George Lucas diede all’Art Department furono dettero grande spazio all’immaginazione: "un generale droide." Da quella vaga direttiva, gli artisti misero a punto un grande numero di modelli per il look di Grievous, alcuni puramente meccanici e altri no. Il design iniziale venne creato da Warren Fu e, una volta perfezionato, venne sviluppato in una scultura grande quanto un piede, per essere poi ulteriormente rifinito in un modello creato al computer dall’Industrial Light & Magic. Grievous è tuttora uno dei modelli più complicati mai creati dalla ILM, con diverse parti anatomiche differenti. Nel film è interamente generato al computer, mentre sul set è stato doppiato in presa diretta da Duncan Young; nel frattempo Kyle Rowling, indossando una tuta blu o verde, gli dava vita nella scena di duello con Obi-Wan Kenobi. Nel commento audio di Clone Wars Volume II, viene rivelato che l’ispirazione per lo stile di combattimento di Grievous deriva da diverse arti marziali esotiche come la capoeira. Il colore esterno del mantello di Grievous ha chiaramente subito un cambiamento all’ultimo minuto. L’arte promozionale, i fumetti (fino a poco prima dell’uscita del film), le serie animate, e specialmente le action figures, tra cui l’omino LEGO, lo ritraggono con un mantello di un bianco luminoso all’esterno e rosso all’interno, fino alla distribuzione de La Vendetta dei Sith. Il film, tuttavia, raffigura il mantello di un grigio molto scuro, quasi nero, sulla superficie esterna (con un pizzico di verde in alcune sequenze, cosa che può essere dovuta al riflesso). È degno di nota che due inquadrature dello stesso film mostrano ancora l’indumento bianco: in primo luogo, quando Grievous cammina sullo scafo dell’''Invisible Hand'' ed entra in un guscio di salvataggio, poi nell’inquadratura successiva in cui il generale passa attraverso il portello aperto, con il mantello che si gonfia dietro la sua testa. Una recente action figure della Hasbro, praticamente una seconda verniciatura di un modellino già prodotto, indossa il "corretto" mantello grigio scuro. Il motivo della tosse di Grievous è in realtà più complicato della ragione inizialmente prevista durante la produzione dell’ultimo film di Star Wars. Infatti, durante la produzione de La Vendetta dei Sith, George Lucas, un giorno, andò al lavoro con una forma di tosse, e decise che sarebbe stato divertente registrarla ed utilizzarla per il nemico di Episodio III.Star Wars Episodio III: La Vendetta dei Sith commento audio DVD Nella storia, il motivo iniziale della tosse era che la tecnologia cibernetica non era abbastanza avanzata all’epoca. Palpatine aveva infatti ferito e ricostruito Grievous per sperimentare tale tecnologia. La tosse prefigura anche il respiro di Darth Fener. Un altra causa viene spiegata in Clone Wars Stagione II, dove Mace Windu schiaccia il petto di Grievous grazie alla Forza, e quest’ultimo tossisce dopo l’attacco. Il motivo della tosse è una fonte di grande confusione per i fan, siccome tosse e petto danneggiato sono stati descritti in almeno tre opere dell’Universo Espanso (Deep Forest, Star Wars: Obsession, e Clone Wars Stagione II, tutti e tre ambientati prima de La Vendetta dei Sith). La tosse semplicemente si è aggravata ed è divenuta più frequente, culminando con l’attacco di Windu, che l’ha resa violenta e quasi costante come visibile nel film. Nella trasmissione di History Channel Star Wars: The Legacy Revealed del 2007, l’animatore di Grievous Rob Coleman rivelò che Lucas e il team, all’inizio videro la tosse di Grievous come risultato di un prototipo della tecnologia di cui l’ armatura di Darth Fener sarebbe stata il perfezionamento.The Legacy Revealed Rappresentazione right|thumb|200px|Il Generale Grievous Grievous fece la sua prima apparizione nell’"Episodio 20" della serie TV Clone Wars. In questo episodio (e poi in Labyrinth of Evil) viene svelato che un avversario sconosciuto ha ucciso diversi Jedi sin dall’inizio della guerra, e che questi ultimi sono perplessi su chi possa essere. I creatori della serie inizialmente progettarono che Anakin e Obi-Wan dovessero combattere contro contro un Durge rigenerato, ma George Lucas disse loro che voleva introdurre un nuovo nemico, il Generale Grievous.'' Clone Wars Episodio 25'' commento audio DVD La sua storia venne poi espansa attraverso i romanzi, e i racconti The Story of General Grievous: Lord of War e Unknown Soldier: The Story of General Grievous di Abel G. Pena. Nella serie animata Star Wars: Clone Wars, il personaggio è doppiato da John William DiMaggio ("Episodio 20") e Richard McGonagle (Episodi 21-25); in La Vendetta dei Sith, nel video gioco tratto dal film, e in Star Wars: Battlefront II, è stato doppiato da Matthew Wood. Con la voce di Matthew Wood, Grievous presenta uno stereotipico pesante accento russo. Inizialmente per La Vendetta dei Sith doveva essere doppiato dall’attore Gary Oldman ma questi, in seguito, si rese conto di non essere in grado di adempiere a tale incarico, siccome il film sarebbe stato girato fuori dalla Screen Actors Guild, di cui Oldman è membro.IMDb - Star Wars: Episode III - Revenge of the Sith (2005) - Trivia left|thumb|120px|L’emblema che appare sul mantello di Grievous Il 25 Ottobre del 2005, il sito web ufficiale di Star Wars rese pubblico un audiocast a tema Halloween presentando gli effetti sonori Star Wars insieme ai nuovi dialoghi specificamente registrati per la collezione di Matthew Wood. L’archivio è disponibile soltanto per i mebri di Hyperspace. Wood, nel personaggio di Grievous, "si scusò" con Orli Shoshan per dover uccidere il suo personaggio, Shaak Ti, in una scienza tagliata de La Vendetta dei Sith, allo Star Wars Weekends 2006, dicendo "Orli, now you can hear what I never got to say to your pretty face. I am very sorry I had to kill you. It wasn't my idea. George wrote the scene, so what was I to do? I am dreadfully sorry. Can you please forgive me?" I funzionari della Lucasfilm hanno detto che nella serie Tv Star Wars: The Clone Wars Grievous sarebbe stato doppiato da Matthew Wood, a differenza della serie originale. Hanno divulgato anche che sarà proporzionato in modo diverso, diventando un po’ più grande. Inoltre tossirà, anche prima che il suo petto venga danneggiato da.Clone Wars Upcoming Series Blog Contraddizioni right|thumb|150px|Grievous scatenato. Vi sono alcune contraddizioni tra Labyrinth of Evil e Clone Wars. Nel romanzo, Grievous uccide rapidamente i Jedi che difendono Palpatine, mentre nel cartone animato, riesce a ucciderli e a catturare il Cancelliere solo dopo un lungo inseguimento. Inoltre, nell’EU, specialmente in Clone Wars, Grievous viene descritto come un guerriero fantastico, che ha ucciso facilmente numerosi Jedi potenti, mentre alcuni fan si lamentano del fatto che nel film è sconfitto troppo facilmente da Obi-Wan. Tuttavia, Clone Wars tende ad esagerare e, una spiegazione per la sua sconfitta da Obi-Wan, potrebbe essere che era troppo sicuro di se, e inoltre che Obi-Wan è uno dei migliori schermidori della galasia, nonché un maestro di una forma di difesa classica. È importante anche il fatto che il Consiglio dei Jedi manda proprio Obi-Wan Kenobi su Utapau, presumibilmente perché convinti del fatto che lui, tra tutti i Maestri Jedi, avrebbe avuto una maggiore possibilità di sconfiggere il formidabile e temibile Generale Grievous in duello. Infine, Grievous è stato pesantemente ferito da Mace Windu su Coruscant, cosa che forse ha decretato la sua incapacità a combattere come prima. In Episodio III, Grievous utilizza quattro spade laser, due delle cui impugnature hanno lo stesso design di quelle di Anakin Skywalker e Obi-Wan Kenobi, anche se tuttavia questi ultimi possiedono ancora le loro. Le alter due sono presumibilmente di Adi Gallia, uccisa durante la Battaglia di Boz Pity, e di Ki-Adi-Mundi, anche se questi è ancora vivo. Apparizioni *''Clone Wars Episodio 21'' *''Hide in Plain Sight'' *''Rogue's Gallery'' *''The Cestus Deception'' *''Odds'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''Deep Forest'' *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 15:01:15 Edition'' *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 15:2:29 Edition'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 15:3:02'' *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 15:3:21 Edition'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 15:3:29'' *''Star Wars: General Grievous'' *''Secrets of the Jedi'' *''Jedi Trial'' *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Dreadnaughts of Rendili'' *''Star Wars Republic: Trackdown'' *''Boba Fett: A New Threat'' *''Boba Fett: Pursuit'' *''Star Wars: Obsession'' *''Heroes on Both Sides'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' *''Brothers in Arms'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Reversal of Fortune'' *''Grievous: Getaway'' *''Orders'' *''Clone Wars Episodio 22'' *''Clone Wars Episodio 23'' *''Clone Wars Episodio 24'' *''Clone Wars Episodio 25'' *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Vendetta dei Sith'' *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Vendetta dei Sith'' il fumetto *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Vendetta dei Sith'' il romanzo *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Vendetta dei Sith'' il video gioco *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Hidden Enemy'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Evasive Action: Recruitment'' *''Evasive Action: End Game'' *''Death Star'' *''Star Wars Empire: "General" Skywalker'' *''Star Wars Empire: In the Shadows of Their Fathers'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: Rage of the Wookiees'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Sacrifice'' }} Apparizioni non canoniche *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''LEGO Star Wars: Revenge of the Brick'' *''General Grievous Halloween audiocast'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Great Golden C-3PO Hunt'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' Fonti *''Star Wars Insider 74'' * *''Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''Revenge of the Sith: Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''Star Wars: Complete Cross-Sections'' * *''The Story of General Grievous: Lord of War'' *''Empire Star Wars 20th Anniversary bonus mag'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''The New Essential Guide to Droids'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Clone Strike'' * * * *''Strangers Among Us: The Aliens Who Built the Galactic Empire'' Note e fonti Collegamenti esterni Categoria:Cyborg Categoria:Divinità Categoria:Cacciatori di Jedi Categoria:Kaleesh Categoria:Maschi Categoria:Ammiragli e generali Separatisti Categoria:Tiratori scelti e cecchini Categoria:Servi dei Sith Categoria:Signori della Guerra de:Grievous en:Grievous es:Grievous fr:Grievous ja:グリーヴァス将軍 hu:Grievous nl:Grievous pl:Grievous pt:Grievous ru:Гривус fi:Grievous sv:Grievous